I will never forget you
by Viory
Summary: This story is based on Miraculous Ladybug. Ladybug and Chat Noir had been a great team together until something happened. What happened? Is it the cause of HawkMoth or Volpina? Find out by reading it! Note: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. The animation belongs to Thomas Astruc (The owner).
1. Chapter 1

**I Will Never Forget You**

 **A Miraculous Ladybug Story**

 **Chapter-1**

Ladybug and Chat Noir are in a fight against an akumatized person. The akumatized person's name is Volpina. Volpina got akumatized by the jealousy of Ladybug.

"This is going to be tougher," Ladybug exclaimed.

"I don't think so," Chat Noir says by throwing his staff over Volpina, which turns out to be an illusion.

"I'm sick of illusions," Ladybug sighs.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," Chat Noir calms her.

They chased Volpina but couldn't catch her. Ladybug remembers her lucky charm power. She used it and caught Volpina. Volpina returned back to normal and turned her back over Ladybug and walked away.

"Great team work again!" Ladybug exclaims, raising her fist over Chat Noir.

"Yeah, I'm glad we did it," Chat Noir smiles.

"We'll always be a team," Ladybug smiles too.

"Sorry, have to go. My time's running away," Chat Noir says by leaving the area.

"Well, I guess I'll get back to my business," Ladybug thought, as she turns back to Marinette.

Marinette reaches back home at evening. As she on her computer, she she's the wallpaper full of Adrien's face. "Adrien," she thought, touching the screen.

"Marinette, you have to finish your homework," Tikki advised.

"Oh, yes! If I don't finish my homework, I'm going to face detention," Marinette crams.

"You better hurry," Tikki said.

Next day, when Marinette reached school, she couldn't find Adrien. She asked Alya if she knew about this, but didn't know it too. So, they both went to Nino to ask about Adrien.

"I don't exactly know why he didn't come today, but he said he was having some technical issues," Nino replied.

"What technical issues, is there something wrong with him?" Marinette asks.

"I don't know. I asked him the same but he changed the topic," Nino scratches his head.

"We will go and visit him today," Alya exclaims.

"W…w…w….ha…t..tt!" Marinette shouts.

"Yeah, I think that's probably a good idea," Nino agrees with Alya.

"B…b..but, I…I…" Marinette stammers.

"Don't worry Marinette you'll be fine," Alya pats her on the back.


	2. Chapter 2

**I will never forget you**

 **Chapter-2**

"We're here!" Nino exclaims.

"Yup, now just ask Adrien's assistant to open the gate for us," Alya said.

Nino presses the button and saw Nathalie's face.

"Who's there?" Nathalie asks.

"Hi, we're Adrien's friends! We came to visit Adrien," Nino replied.

"I'm sorry, Adrien is taking his Chinese class," Nathalie said.

"But where?" Nino asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," Nathalie said, shutting down the screen.

"Dang, that woman's cold," Alya said.

"I knew something like this would happen," Marinette whispered to herself.

"Oh, look! Adrien's coming!" Nino exclaimed, waving his hand towards Adrien.

"And he's with a girl?!" Alya said.

Marinette saw a girl walking with Adrien. She got furious and jealous of her.

"Why does it have to be like that," Marinette thought.

"Hey guys! What are you doing at front of my house?" Adrien asked.

"Firstly, we came to visit your house. Secondly, who's that girl with you," Alya stated.

"Oh, she! She's one of my childhood friends," Adrien replied.

Nino and Alya were investigating her while Marinette is bursting with angriness and jealousiness. The girl introduces herself, naming herself as Sapphire.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Come in!" Adrien told them, guiding them inside his house.

"What shall I do, Alya?" Marinette whispers to Alya, begging for help.

"About what?" Alya whispers back.

"About Sapphire!" Marinette whispers to her again.

"I'll tell you later," Alya said, leaving her alone and going to talk with Sapphire.

"Great! Now Alya won't help me!" Marinette thought.

Hi guys! From now on, I will publish each chapter of this story on Sundays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Saturdays.

Hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
